This invention relates to a home work bench which has a horizontal frame formed of longitudinal and transverse beams and at least one vise arranged on the transverse beams and adjustable by threaded spindles and guide elements supported in the transverse beams.
In a known home work bench of the above-outlined type, the transverse beams have a U-shaped cross section which are arranged with their open side oriented downwardly and which have in their upper face a longitudinal slot for receiving and guiding an upper attachment of a nut body engaged on the threaded spindle. The nut body is connected by means of two cams and a screw with a guide element provided on the underside of the vise jaws.
It has been found that if the vise is, while empty, that is, without a workpiece to be clamped between the jaws, shifted by inexpert handling of the tool and contrary to operating instructions in such a manner that the movable jaw is, beyond its play, set obliquely to the other vise jaw (by applying forces or torques which significantly exceed the normal clamping forces), deformations of the transverse beams result. These manifest themselves as bulging portions of the slotted regions leading to enlargements of the slots themselves. Although these deformations are, as a rule, of elastic nature, that is, after the generated forces are removed, the transverse beams again resume their original shape and position and the slot distance too, assumes its original dimensions, such occurrences are undesirable, since the excessive forces may result in corresponding shearing forces on the cams of the guide elements or slide components.